Aleka (Prime Earth)
After Diana retrieved a harpy egg on her birthday (for a gift to her mother), Aleka asked Hippolyta to challenge Diana to a match, intending to beat her with full force. Diana gained the upper hand but Aleka refused to surrender to her and mockingly called her "Clay." Angry and hurt Diana beat her until she finally yielded. Years later as an adult Aleka grows into a huge woman, taller and broader than Wonder Woman. Though still her inferior in combat. As young adults they became sparing partners and it was hinted that she felt an attraction or admiration to the young princess, although when Diana expressed desire to see the outside world Aleka saw this as abandonment and spitefully referred to her as her cruel nickname "Clay." This ended their friendship and she became more bitter and spiteful towards the princess, especially after she became wonder woman seeing her as turning her back on the Amazons. When the island is ravaged by Eris and many Amazons are slaughtered (because Diana brought Zola to the island to protect her and her unborn baby from Hera's wrath), Aleka held Diana responsible and referred to her as "Clay" once more, only to be scolded by Eris for referring to her princess as such. At the burning of her deceased Amazons, Aleka interrupts the priestess' speech to denounce Diana. After Diana learns the truth of her origins and rummages the forest, Aleka accuses her of bringing shame to the island—only to be knocked out by Diana who then leaves the island. When Diana's true origins were revealed, Hera confronted Hippolyta and turned her into a clay statue, Aleka and the other Amazons were also turned to snakes for defending her. When the firstborn was to be fought Hera restored the Amazons so Diana could lead them, but was unable to restore Hippolyta for some reason. Aleka continued to disrespect Diana until Hera playfully made her begin to change again. Aleka voiced disgust of Diana's orders as queen to protect Zeke, as he was a boy, and her idea to let the male Amazons help in the battle and live with them. At one point before the conflict, Batman came to Paradise island, with permission from Diana of course, to find his son whose grave had been robbed by Ra's al Ghul. Aleka instantly disliked him (for being a man, naturally) and immediately tried to kill him, only to be subdued by Diana. She allowed Batman to look but promised to throw him off the island by sunrise. Despite this, Diana left her in-charge of protecting Zola and Aleka developed somewhat of a respect for her as queen. Aleka gave a speech to her sisters that though they were fighting along men they were still their blood and willing to fight for them, which was enough for her. Unfortunately, she died protecting Zola, her dying words to Zola were "sorry." | Powers = * : The Amazons of Themyscira are a race of immortal warrior women that live on the mystically hidden island of Themyscira. ** ** : The Amazons granted Eternal life by the Olympian gods. but can still be killed if injured. | Abilities = * : She was skilled in armed and unarmed combat and proficient with traditional Greek hand to hand weaponry such as sharpened edge shield sword and slings. ** : Trained Amazonian sword fighting. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}